Kiss From A Rose
by SlyTwiHunter
Summary: A collection of short Dramione moments that explore their relationship as they and the world around them grows. AU Written for the HPFC Writing Club Comp
1. Gurgle

**A/N: Hello! The following 10 chapters are all my written entries for Round 1 of the HPFC Writing Club Competition. The drabbles will expand in length by 100 words as they go on, and prompts change each entry. I hope you enjoy reading snapshots from the lives of our favourite babies as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

 **Disclaimer: All credit for Harry Pottergoes to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Prompt 1:** "Gurgle"

 **Word Count:** 108

Tiredly, Draco Malfoy stomped over to the bathroom of the Head Dorms, having been _rudely_ awoken by strange noises.

Stopping on the threshold, Draco snapped, "Granger, what in Merlin's name are you-"

In his tired stupor, Draco was struck dumb by the sight of the Head Girl at the sink with her head thrown back, producing strange gurgling noises.

Hearing his voice, Granger opened and rolled her eyes, leant over and spat into the sink, before turning towards him wiping her mouth on a towel.

"It's called mouthwash Malfoy, you should try it some time, considering your _adulterous_ lifestyle," she smiled and threw her towel at his face.

* * *

 **First entry done! This is my first time entering** _ **any**_ **sort of competition, so pleaseee review your feedback so I can work on improving my writing!**

 **Much love,**

 **SlyTwiHunter xx**


	2. Clubhouse

**A/N: Thankyou to the people who faved/read/reviewed the previous chapter! You guys really do make the time spent writing worthwhile! Here's the next prompt response of the challenge, it was a tricky one to write, but I hope the planning paid off and you guys enjoy it..**  
/

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Wizarding World and Harry Potter, not me.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "Clubhouse"

 **Word Count:** 207

Hermione _had_ been enjoying a pleasant meal with her fellow lions, something she hadn't done lately due to a certain Slytherin, when the aforementioned student had held her gaze as he walked out of the Great Hall and mouthed, _library._

So, now she walked slowly through the aisles of the Hogwarts Library, wondering what could be so important-

"Granger," someone hissed from behind a stack of books, stopping her.

She glimpsed a flash of platinum blond hair, and sighed loudly.

"What do you _want_ , Malfoy?" She snapped and walked over to the Head Boy.

"I've finished it," he stated proudly.

The narrowing of her eyes was the only response she gave him.

Undeterred, Draco elaborated, "My Muggle Studies project, the bloody 'clubhouse' we spent hours designing is complete!"

"Do you want a gold sticker?" She deadpanned.

"What?"

"Never mind," she smiled lightly, "you must be happy it's over and done with, no more listening to me spout off such 'Muggle stupidity'."

Hermione knew _she_ wasn't happy. Her and Malfoy had somewhat bonded over his project, after she had walked in on him glaring daggers at the parchment that read; "Design a clubhouse suitable for a muggle child."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed together, and it seemed he wasn't happy either.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this week! So their relationship is** _ **slowly**_ **building, (hopefully you guys will be able to tell as the word limit grows with each chapter), and their connection strengthens.**

 **I'm not lying when I say this was a hard chapter to write, what I originally wanted to do just wouldn't fit within the word limit, so I had to make a lot of adjustments...hopefully it didn't end up too bad.**

 **Please review your comments and thoughts, it's much appreciated!**

 **SlyTwiHunter xx**


	3. Gaunt

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you who have faved/followed/reviewed/read this story! I wish I could thank all of you personally (and I am with reviewers), because your support means so much to me. This next submission ended up at well over 500 words originally, becuase I just had so much to say about it! But alas, I had to trim it down to 300. Oh well, what's done is done. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, as it provides some insight to who Draco and Hermione are.**

 **Note:** The writing in _italics_ is from the past. The normal writing is the present.

 **WARNING: Mental health and eating disorders are the theme of this piece, reader discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. JK owns that title.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** "Gaunt"

 **Word Count:** 309

Hermione Granger was no fool.

She saw the way Draco's form became lank and bony.

 _The towel was slung low on his too-thin hips, showing his sickly physique. His shoulder blades jutted out, there was a prominent outline of his spine running down his back, and worst of all -shadowed indentations of his ribs._

She noticed the way he would turn away from her accusing glare during meals.

 _Hermione focused her attention on the silver-haired Slytherin across the Great Hall._

 _At first glance, it would seem that he was no different to any other student at meal time._

 _But Hermione looked closer._

 _Draco was artfully moving his food around his plate, even stabbing some food onto his fork, but it never reached his mouth._

 _He looked up at her then, and she pointedly looked down at his plate and frowned. His face remained skilfully blank as he looked away._

She watched as his angular face grew drawn and hollow, and he emotionally shut down.

Now, she had had enough. She had told him time and time again that she was a set of ears he could use if needed, a shoulder to lean on, even a person to hold. But he had refrained.

Now, she marched determinedly to their new shared dorms, to get him to listen to her.

What she didn't expect was to find him curled into a ball in front of the fireplace, tears streaming down his pinched face, sobbing great sounds of sorrow that pulled at her heart.

"Draco," she called softly.

He cast his stare up from the flames and to her face. She was both scared and relieved at the amount of emotion that shone in his eyes for the first time in weeks.

But it was the one word he said to her that melted all barriers between them.

"Help."

* * *

 **A/N: That's this weeks prompt done! I hope you found this entry a good read, as it definitely resonated with me as I was writing it. Mental health plays a major part in my life, and I think that there needs to be more awareness surrounding the illnesses, and more resources available for both the patient and their families.**

 **Please leave your comments!**

 **SlyTwiHunter xx**


	4. Devastation

**Prompt:** "Devastation"

 **Word Count:** 408

Hermione Granger was going to murder Draco Malfoy.

She was going to be the cause of the twitchy little ferret's demise -she would make sure of it.

And why, would she be offing the great Slytherin Prince, and fellow Head Boy?

Becuase he was the reason Hermione had been suspended from her Head Girl duties for 3 weeks.

And for lack of a better word -she was devastated.

All 6 previous years of Hogwarts, Hermione had been busting her chops proving herself to be the best, retaining her golden position above the rest, and now..

She was temporarily losing her top spot becuase she _may_ have been the cause of the "War of the Four Houses" earlier that Saturday.

So, _maybe_ she had accidentally spilt her morning Pumpkin Juice on Malfoy's white Oxford shirt, and _maybe_ she hadn't owned up to it -thus creating a madness in the Great Hall that no Professor could defuse.

The four respective houses of her beloved school; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had turned on eachother.

There was no escaping the flying buttered toast, the puddles of milk and cereal and the pieces of fruit being thrown across the Hall like ammo.

And Hermione, she was blissfully unaware of the destruction being caused a few levels down from where she sat in her bedroom in the Head Dorms.

Of course, when she was later called down to the Headmaster's office, she was filled in on the chaotic happenings of that morning, and ultimately took the fall for not only the Head Boy, but for the rest of the school.

So now, she sat in her old bed in the Gryffindor Dorms, where she would retire for the next 3 weeks of her suspension, wallowing in her devastion and shame.

If only she had been in the Great Hall that morning, she would've made sure she upset the "effortlessly careless" image Malfoy retained.

Only, she knew he spent an ungodly amount of time in the bathroom each morning to create his labelled look, and it would bring pure satisfaction to her if she were able to rattle the stone-faced student.

So, amongst the gossiping of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, Hermione devised a plan to get Draco back. Becuase she knew that _he knew_ she had taken the blame, when it was really him who had thrown the first bowl of blueberries and yogurt.

So, oh yes, Draco Malfoy would remain in her line of fire.


	5. Muzzle

**Prompt: "** Muzzle"

 **Word Count:** 507

"Happy Yulemas, Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy thought himself to be a man who didn't find himself caught unawares. Prided himself, actually, on the fact that he could carefully construct an appropriate reaction to any situation.

So, it was on the morning of Yulemas that Draco, for the first time in his 17 years, found himself reacting completely _honestly_ , when Hermione Granger appeared at the bottom of the stairs grinning too brightly for such an early morning.

 _Merlin, that smile could light up the dungeons of the Manor, and that's saying something. The dozens of failed lighting charms can attest to that._

Draco was pulled from his musings as Granger cleared her throat pointedly, and if Draco were to allow it,his face would be burning as brightly as the fire in the grate, becuase he had been caught staring at her lips. _Stupid mistake, Draco!_

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Granger?" Draco drawled, smoothly covering his slip-up.

Granger rolled her eyes and held her arms out in front of her -she was carrying a cardboard box with holes poked in the top. "You should be a little nicer to me, Malfoy, considering I got you a present and all.."

Draco felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest as she walked over to where he was perched on the arm of the couch. She placed the box onto the cushion beside him, and sat on the edge of the coffee table in front. 

Arching a single brow, Draco couldn't help but sate his curiosity as he gently lifted the lid off the top of the box.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione Granger was a genius -she would gladly shout it out at the top of the Astronomy Tower if she must.

Why did she consider herself a female Einstein? Becuase her plan was running perfectly, and Draco had fallen for her trap and took the bait -hook, line and sinker.

She would never forget the look on Draco's face as he beheld the gift she had bestowed upon him.

It was a harmless little Pomeranian. The cutest pooch you could find. But Draco didn't know this of course, he had never had the chance to own a household pet as a child -unless you counted those peacocks out the front of his Manor pets.

So, Hermione took advantage of the poor Head Boy's cluelessness, and placed a muzzle around the snout and mouth of the dog.

"Uhhh, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" She replied sweetly.

He swallowed uncomfortably as he eyed the happy dog with the contradicting muzzle that screamed, "Danger!" He started, before he took in a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "What in the _bloody_ hell is it wearing a- a _mouth cage_ for?!"

Her gut twisted with the urge to laugh, but she tampered the feeling as she smiled brightly at the male across from her, her eyes conveying all he needed to know.

 _Oh yes,_ Hermione thought, _I can have a lot of fun with this._


	6. Alphabetical

**Prompt** : Alphabet

 **Word Count** : 605

A sigh, "I have to admit Granger, it's at times like these, I really question your status as Brightest Witch."

A smile, "Is order such a foreign concept for your simple mind to handle, Malfoy?"

The Head Boy bristled, but didn't take the bait, "It just seems like such a waste of our time; why bother ordering the entirety of our Year into alphabetical order, when we could just write out the passages as their names come to us?"

The leading pupil of Hogwarts internally grinned at the frustrated look on her fellow Head's face, but externally remained cooly amused.

She really could spend hours winding him up -it was too easy!

In previous years their verbal spars had held enough resentment to draw crowds, but now, it seemed their teasing had lost its bite.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I'm taking up the time you keep aside for your flock of _dignified_ fangirls, Malfoy."

Draco huffed out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair, "You know just as well as I do that I dumped the lot of them before All Hallows Eve, Granger."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "Oh, I know, but it's just too good of a jab to pass up."

Draco rolled those stormy eyes of his that captured her attention, and his pink lips tugged into a smirk that pulled at her insides.

Hermione clamped down on the feeling, and focused back on their task at hand.

"So, your objections aside Malfoy, I think it'll be most efficient if we list the students of our year in order of their last names, and write out their well-wishes in that order to keep track of whom we've written to."

Draco nodded, falling silent as he picked up his quill and wrote down the first name; _Hannah Abbott._

So, it was in this amiable silence, that the Head Boy and Girl wrote out their New Year's well-wishes to their classmates.

An hour in, when Hermione had started on _Anthony Goldstein,_ her Yulemas present to Draco -an adorable little Pomeranian, came bounding down the stairs and into the Head Boy's lap.

As Hermione watched Draco absentmindedly scratch at the dogs ears, she realised that you wouldn't have known that there was a time he was terrified of the animal.

Draco hadn't been privy to the fact that the muzzle Hermione had jokingly placed on the pupwas there becuase the dog was dangerous, but becuase she wanted to see how long he would remain afraid of the harmless pooch.

This had played into her hands until his close companion, Blaise Zabini, had visited for his usual Saturday night drink (Butterbeer in the presence of Hermione, and dashes of Firewhiskey otherwise).

He had more or less told Draco; "You are the biggest pureblood ponce I know."

Ever since, with the useless muzzle forgotten, Draco and his pup had been the best of friends.

"Okay, Granger, what's on my face?"

Hermione was startled, "Pardon?"

Draco furrowed his brow, "You've been watching me for the past couple minutes, so I ask, what's wrong?"

 _What's wrong is this picture you're making is too perfect-_

"Granger."

For the second time that night, Hermione found her gaze caught in his, his quill pausing over his parchment.

She cleared her throat and arched a brow, "Your hair needs a wash."

Draco's eyes bulged -yes, god forbid his hair is less than immaculate.

Hermione smirked and looked back down at her parchment.

 _Happy New Year, Anthony!_

 _We Head Boy and Girl wishyou the best of luck for the upcoming year -it's the year of the Hippogriff, prosper in the power and dare!_

 _Good luck with the remainder of your final year, don't forget to study for N.E.W.T's!_


	7. Chapter

**Prompt:** Chapter

 **Word Count:** 709

"Come for a walk with me," she had said. And he had complied.

So now, he sat with the Gryffindor Princess by the shore of the Black Lake under the cover of the stars.

"Do you ever think about how close we are to completing our time at Hogwarts, Malfoy?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Draco's knee-jerk response was going to be; _How can I not with you pestering me about studying for N.E.W.T's?_

But a quick glance at her huddled form beside him had Draco swallowing his retort.

Hermione sighed, taking his silence as refusal to answer, "Well I do. I know it sounds stupid -but I can't help but feel unwilling to reach the end..." She frowned thoughtfully and Draco could practically hear her brilliant mind whirring.

"It's the not the end of anything, Granger."

Her head turned towards him, silently asking for him to elaborate.

Draco cleared his throat, "This was only a chapter of our lives, our graduation isn't the ending of a singular story, just the bridge to a continuation."

Hermione smiled softly at his book reference, but sighed after he had finished, "What if I don't want to read the next chapter?"

Draco mock gasped, "What's this? _The_ Hermione Granger doesn't want to finish a book?"

Hermione laughed, the sound bright in the dark setting, and playfully nudged his shoulder with hers, "Don't tell a soul -I'll deny it!"

Draco chuckled before asking, "Why are you afraid?"

Indignation flashed in Hermione's butterscotch eyes, "I never said I was scared! I'm not afraid of growing up -that's preposterous!"

Draco smirked, "Who said anything about the prospect of growing up?"

Hermione's eyes widened, not unlike those of a deer caught in headlights.

"Come on Granger, you've made me spill my magic to you on more than one occasion."

Hermione took a deep breath, as if filling herself with courage.

"I'm not afraid of getting older," she began, "in fact, I can't wait to live in my own place and make a living. What I'm scared of is -I don't want to leave certain characters behind. You say it's like turning to a new chapter, so what happens if some people don't follow me? What if there are some that make their way out of my story -even if I don't want them to?"

Understanding dawned on Draco as Hermione turned those sorrowful eyes to him, _She's afraid I won't want to talk to her outside of Hogwarts. What a stupid notion._

Because Draco had come to grow quite fond of Granger. There was no denying he had been thrilled when he found out the material of his many dreams would be sharing the Head Dorms with him, but Draco had seen who Granger was underneath her swotty exterior. And he more than liked what he found.

Playing along with her words, Draco mused, "Who dictates whether or not the character leaves the story?"

Hermione scoffed, "Who doesn't?"

Draco frowned, "Granger."

When she didn't lift her gaze from the pebbly shore, Draco began again, "Hermione."

Now her eyes snapped to his -it wasn't often they referred to each other by their given names.

Pouring as much emotion as he could into his eyes so she could see his sincerity, Draco said softly but firmly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Hermione began to shake her head, but Draco continued, "I'm following you into this next chapter Hermione, my gods-damned family have no say over that. You mean so much to me, so much that - _Merlin_ , I've wanted you for so long, and I wont let graduation separate us, not after everything-"

Tears shining in her eyes, Hermione leant forward and placed her soft lips on his, effectively cutting him off.

Getting over his surprise quickly, Draco slid one hand into her curls cupping the back of her head, and stroked her neck gently with the other -holding her to him.

Hermione's fingers dug into his shoulders as their lips moved in sync. Neither pressed for anything more -this was enough.

Breaking apart for air, Draco found himself lost in Hermione's sparkling eyes. _Finally_ , he thought.

Both tenderly framing each others faces with their hands, Hermione smiled, "I'm not afraid anymore."


	8. Arbitrary

**Prompt** : Arbitrary

 **Word Count** : 793

On the night before Graduation, Hermione sat on the couch before the crackling fire in the Head Dorms, with Crookshanks at her feet and Draco's head in her lap -both fast asleep.

As she ran her fingers through the soft strands of Draco's -her _boyfriend_ of 3 months- hair, Hermione felt a sense of nostalgia creep up on her as she pondered the thought that this was the last night she would stay in these Dorms. The Dorms was where so much had happened, that she didn't believe she would be able leave them.

Whilst she knew the Dorm didn't hold the memories -she and Draco did- so much of their all-consuming relationship had grown in here. Spur-of-the-moment decisions and things done on a whim had been born here.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _A curse, "Of bloody course! The one time I want you to co operate -you make life even_ shitting _harder!"_

 _A snicker, "Tut-tut Granger, such foul words from a pure mouth like yours."_

 _"Oh, don't you start Malfoy! I already have my god-forsaken hair to put up with-"_

 _"I think your hair is beautiful the way it is, so why don't you leave your curls alone, Granger?"_

 _A gasp, "What?"_

 _A mutter, "Did I say that out loud?"_

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

From that day onwards, Hermione had worn her hair down, thanks to Draco's unplanned remark.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's _Malfoy_ we're talking about 'Mione, Merlin, I didn't think you could be this daft!"

"Damn you Ronald Weasley, I'll make friends with whomever I wish!"

A slammed door.

A sharp intake of breath, "Malfoy, you heard all of that?"

A cough, "You fought for me?"

 _Damn it all to hell_ she thought, and ran into his arms, "Always."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Embracing wasn't such a taboo area for Draco after her "throw caution to the wind" moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _A groan, "Malfoy, I can't decide between the niffler hair or the dragon scale to mix with the -Malfoy?"_

 _A clearing of the throat, "Yes, Granger?"_

 _"Why is your hand in front of my face?"_

 _A moments pause, "Your hair needed to be tucked behind your ear."_

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

This particular moment was quite an embarrassing one for Draco, but for Hermione -it was one of her favourites. The fact that Draco had casually moved to touch her hair, even in the early days, did wonders for her self-esteem.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _"I knew they would end up together. It was fate."_

 _A giggle, "Who would've thought you would be a fan of Mr Darcy, becuase I can't see_ any _redeeming qualities at_ all _."_

 _A smirk, "I'll have you know Granger, this Darcy fellow is quite the man. You know, I'd say he and I are very alike."_

 _"Whatever do you mean?" dripped with sarcasm._

 _As Hermione's laughter quieted, and Draco's chuckle silenced, the couple found themselves lost in each other -quite a common occurrence._

 _Draco leant forward and layed a searing kiss onto Hermione's lips. Her gasp of surprise turned into one of pleasure as Draco smothered her with his loving kisses until she was left breathless._

 _"What was that for?" Hermione breathed._

 _A small smile, "I felt like it."_

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

This was the most recent and most fond memory Hermione had of their wanton actions against each other. And before Hermione could stay in the memory any longer, Draco began to stir from his place in her lap.

Hermione's fingers stilled in his hair as he blearily opened his eyes and tiredly smiled as he saw her above him.

"Mm, Hermione, what's the time?"

Hermione looked towards the fireplace to see the antique clock above it showing 12:35.

Just as she opened her mouth to voice the time, Draco jolted upright from his lying position, and wrapped his arms around her to pull her on top to him. Now _he_ sat on the couch with her straddling his lap.

Hermione whacked him on the chest, "You scared me! A warning would've been nice!"

Draco's eyes shone, showing his amusement, his lips twitched, threatening to pull into a smile, "I'm sorry Granger, I can't help the fact that my girlfriend is too damn tempting for her own good."

Hermione arched a single brow, "Really now?"

Draco nodded once, "Oh yes, you should invest in learning a few things from her, could spice up your- hey, hey! You know I was kidding, no need for such violence!"

Hermione lowered her fists with a smile and snuggled into his chest, "You're lucky I'm so forgiving, Malfoy. Anyone else, I would've jinxed their arses."

Draco grinned proudly, "Don't I know it!"


End file.
